Shattered Perfection
by MrsLucasScott
Summary: Two broken relationships. Two lonely hearts. In the middle two lives meet and things will never be the same again...eventually BL.
1. Prolouge

Author's Note: New story! I'm so excited about this one because it's about my love, Brucas. I started this story about 3 months ago, and have my hardest to write it to the best of my potential, so I sincerely hope that you guys enjoy it.

Oh, and this is actually a rewrite, but it has practically no similarities to the original version except for its plotline.

No particular background info, all you need to know is that it's completely AU.

A huge thanks to my Britt bee, who is a wonderful beta and has the ability to turn my crap chapters into something that's actually readable. And also for listening to me vent about this story 24/7 on MSN. Plus, for just being her J

Also, thanks to hoot ( hannie ) who offered me advice about the randomest sentences in this story lol.

So, I hope you guys enjoy this. Happy reading!

xx

**Disclaimer:** This is only going to be said one. I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters. I also do not own the movie on which the story is based, KANK.

* * *

Summary: Two broken relationships. Two lonely hearts. In the middle two lives meet and things will never be the same again...eventually BL.

* * *

**Prologue**

"_There is no such thing as an accident; it is fate misnamed."_

Sweat dripped across Lucas Roe's forehead as he bent his knees and jumped forward to shoot a 3-pointer, his heart pounding in his chest. The ball traveled through the air in slow motion, as time seemed to come to a standstill with two seconds left on the clock. Lucas sank to his knees after the ball left his hands, feeling the entire weight of the world on his shoulders.

The future of an entire basketball team rested in this one shot; _make it or break it_.

As for Lucas, it was his chance. He had lived for this basket ever since his hands could grasp a ball. Years of hardcore training, intense workouts, and endless practices, his future resided in this one shot. One shot to decide the rest of his life; a shot made of dreams, hopes, and desires.

As a new comer to the LA Lakers, it was his chance to prove himself, to prove that he was as good as any of the other occupants on the court, who were now awaiting the outcome of this fateful basket.

Thousands of eyes followed the ball as the audience held it's breath in anticipation. The entire stadium was frozen in silence as the ball bounced on the rim of the basket, not one person daring to blink an eye.

_Swish. _The ball circled the rim one last time before it fell through and cheers were heard throughout the crowd, millions of viewers already celebrating. Champagne flowed, and news reporters rushed to get an interview with the new and upcoming star.

Lucas laughed in exhilaration as his teammates surrounded him. His name was chanted throughout the crowd as spectators whispered about the new basketball star. The smile couldn't be wiped off the young man's face as he took in the glory. He closed his eyes, relishing the moment, hoping it would last forever.

_Victory was his._

------

_"He's a legend, ladies and gentlemen…"_

_"One game, and Roe has the whole country talking…"_

Lucas shook his head smiling as he ran into the locker room, finally relieved to be away from the swarm of reporters. He could get used to the newfound fame, though; the way people he didn't even know coming up to him and congratulating him, or hundreds of news reporters rushing to get an interview.

This was definitely _the_ life.

"Great game, Lucas!" someone yelled from inside the locker room.

He grinned, giving the guy a nod. "Thanks, man." He grimaced as his cell phone rang, surprised at the sudden vibration. He dug into his pocket to reach for the device, glancing at the caller-ID.

Sighing, Lucas brought the phone up to his ear. "Hey baby."

"Lucas! I got the job!"

"What?" Lucas scrunched his eyebrows, putting his hand over his other ear, trying to make out the voice through all the locker room noise.

"I got the job!"

"Wow, that's amazing, you got the job," he said sarcastically, a tone his wife was sure to miss.

"What's all that noise? I can barely hear you."

"Oh nothing, it's not a big deal, just celebrating a small game we won."

"Oh my gosh! The game, of course. I'm so sorry, I forgot completely."

"Peyton, as long as you don't forget that I'm your husband, I'll be fine."

"Shut up, Lucas." She rolled her eyes. "But congratulations baby, how was it?"

"It was fantastic, Peyt. My last shot, all the tension and excitement. God, you should've been here."

"Yeah, I know." Peyton bit her lip. "But I had an interview and you know how that goes."

"I know, sweetheart, I know." Lucas took a seat on the bench, and leaned back into a locker. "You know what? Why don't we decide the next game after checking with your busy schedule?"

"Lucas…" Peyton sighed on the other end.

"And if you have time," Lucas continued. "Maybe you can look at my five million dollar contract."

Peyton's eyebrows shot up. "Five million dollars?"

"What? Jealous?" Lucas smirked, running a hand through his hair.

"No, Not jealous. I'm just happy that your dream came true for you."

"Our dream, Peyton," he reminded her. "Our dream."

"Yeah, I know. But hey, listen; can you pick up your mom from the wedding? I have a new employee party to go to and then I have to pick up Jacob from day care."

"Of course," Lucas sighed. "I'll see you at home."

"Bye Lucas. Oh, and happy anniversary." She didn't give him a chance to reply as the phone clicked shut, leaving a dialtone ringing in Lucas' ear.

"Shit!" Lucas cursed. "Happy anniversary."

"Luke? You okay, man?" Skills Taylor walked up to his best friend since grade school, slapping him on the back.

"I will be if Peyton doesn't kill me."

"What? She ain't here?" Skills asked in astonishment.

The blonde shook his head, folding up his clothes and throwing them into his bag. "She had an interview. One of the highest ranked magazines, she said. A can't miss, apparently." He rolled his eyes dramatically.

Skills shook his head sympathetically, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Man, that sucks. And here I thought she'd be here, fightin' all these girls off you. "

Lucas' shoulders shrugged lazily as he grinned. "Yeah, what girls?"

Skills shook his head, laughing. "Man, don't look so mopey. We're goin' out to celebrate!"

----

"Celebrate, my ass," Rachel Gettina rolled her eyes at the enthusiastic cousin that had just exited the bride's room.

Brooke laughed at her best friend, her smile disappearing seconds later. She groaned and put her head in her hands. "Rachel, I can't believe I'm doing this."

Rachel laid a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie, it's too late to back out now. He's a great guy and you know you love hanging out with him."

Brooke sighed. "I guess…but _marriage?_ I love Nathan, he's my best friend, but I just don't know if I'm in love with him, ya know?"

Rachel nodded understandingly. "You know he'll make you happy though, right?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, shooting the redhead next to her a death glare. "Don't you dare start with me, Rach," she spoke, referring to the comment she had heard one too many times.

Rachel grinned. "Sorry, I had to. Everything will work out though. It all happens for a reason, remember?"

Brooke nodded, smiling softly at hearing the philosophy she lived her life by. "I guess you're right."

Rachel stood up as Brooke mimicked her action. "Girl, I'm always right, and you know it. Now it's your wedding day! Be excited, will you?"

Brooke forced a grin as Rachel bumped her hip. "I'll try."

"Okay, well I'm going to go check everything to make sure it's perfect. Don't mope yourself to death," Rachel added before hopping off and out of the room.

Brooke sighed as she flopped down on the vanity chair and caught sight of herself in the mirror.

She looked stunningly beautiful as she did every other day of her life. Her wedding dress was a gorgeous cream, embodied with diamonds and pearls. It had a beautiful empire waist, which accented her thin waistline and then floated to the ground like a ball gown. Her neck and ears were adorned with diamonds, a gift from her future father-in-law. No doubt, the young bride graced perfection with not a single flaw throughout her entire figure.

The setting would go with it. The wedding would take place in the backyard of a gorgeous hotel, overlooking the beach. Decorations were made and her favorite roses were spread throughout the entire hotel.

Yet to her there was just one thing missing; the most important thing… _she wasn't smiling._

----

_Ring. Ring._

Nathan groaned at the sound, reaching his hand out to switch on the speakerphone. "What is it?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"Good morning, sir. The limousine is ready for the wedding," a deep voice answered from the other side.

"What wedding?"

"Your wedding, sir," came the reply.

"Shit!" Nathan sat up. "Brooke's going to kill me!"

----

"Dude! What the fuck is this?" Nathan Scott rolled his eyes in exasperation as he walked into his dad's house to find him dressed in his pajamas and lazily spread out on the sofa, stuffing his face with waffles.

Dan Scott looked up at his young son, dressed in an elegant black Armani tux, with a cream shirt that went perfectly with the bride's dress.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Nathan repeated, clenching his jaw in irritation.

"Nathan." Dan sighed. "There's still plenty of time till the wedding. I'll be ready."

"Dad, are you serious? You should've been there by now. The guests have already started showing up to the hotel, and there's no one there to greet them."

Dan's mouth curved up into a grin as he got off the couch. "I promise you everything will be perfect."

"Well, what about the promise I made Brooke? Can I fulfill that, atleast?"

"Yeah, of course," Dan shrugged lazily.

"Dad, c'mon," Nathan pleaded. "Brooke deserves perfection, and we need to be there." Nathan's eyes glowed as he talked about her, the only girl that was ever able to win his heart.

The proposal was a spur of the moment thing, and they weren't even dating at the time. But he had looked over at her, and somehow knew this was the girl he wanted to share everything with. His mind was flooded with relief when she said yes, and he knew all he wanted to do in life was give her everything she ever wanted.

----

Lucas parked his car and walked into the enormous hotel, taking in his surroundings. The place was gorgeous, not a thing out of place. One could tell that millions of dollars had been spent on it.

He spotted his mother, Karen Roe, and did a double take at what he saw.

His mother was _giggling_. That annoying giggle girls did when they talked to guys that they liked. Moving over a little to the left, his worst suspicions were confirmed. She was actually _flirting_ with another man. He hadn't seen her even remotely show any sign of affection for any guy since his father, Keith Roe, had passed away 10 years ago.

The man looked about her age, a few inches taller with dark brown hair and a handsome face.

He snapped out of his trance, hoping he didn't look too weird standing there and watching the couple. He walked over to the pair and cleared his throat, making his presence known.

Karen was laughing as she turned around to look at him. "Oh, hey Lucas! What are you doing here? I thought Peyton was picking me up."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Well, she had some new employee party to go to. You ready to go?" He asked.

"No sweetheart, I still have a lot to take care of. You go ahead, I'll find my own ride."

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? I can wait if you need me to."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead." Karen waved him away.

The man next to her cleared his throat. "Is this your son?"

"Oh!" Karen smacked herself on the forehead. "Where are my manners? Lucas, this is Dan Scott, the groom's father, and Dan, this is my eldest son, Lucas."

"Mom, I'm your only son," Lucas pointed out, rolling his eyes. "Nice meeting you," he said to Dan, accepting the hand he held out to shake.

"Likewise," the man answered. "Go ahead and enjoy yourself, stay for the wedding. There's a beautiful view outside."

Lucas smiled and thanked him before politely excusing himself.

----

Brooke picked up her dress as she walked barefoot on the outskirts of the beach. She had been given strict orders not to leave her room, but she needed to clear her thoughts, and ever since she could remember, looking out on the glistening water and getting lost in her thoughts had never failed to help her.

It wasn't that crowded yet, but people were starting to mile around, farther away from her. She carefully took a seat on a rock, careful to pick up her dress so that it wouldn't attract any sand. She carefully pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, looking out at the beautiful view in front of her.

She thought about everything, especially the fact she wanted to be hopelessly in love before she got married. One might wonder why she was even marrying Nathan, but their friendship was a gem, and she would hate to ever lose that. They enjoyed each others company and she couldn't remember a time where Nathan wasn't there with her.

He was a great guy and he loved her more than she could imagine. But somehow, the spark was missing. Yet she could never bring herself to break her best friend's heart, she simply wasn't raised to be that way.

A sudden movement stirred near her as she caught sight of a stranger taking a seat on a nearby rock. She looked at him, confused that someone else was on this side of the beach, since it was practically closed off.

She recognized him from watching the basketball game earlier; the guy that made the winning shot. He was better looking in person... taller, too.

"Lucas Roe, right?" she yelled out, figuring she looked a bit odd just staring at him.

He glanced over at the sudden voice, surprised. "Yeah, it's Lucas," he confirmed, taking sight of the beautiful women sitting across from him.

"Caught your game earlier. Good job," she congratulated him.

He raised his eyebrows. "You watch basketball?"

"Nah." She let out a small laugh. "Nathan loves it though, so I watch it with him. The habit just grew on me."

The blonde nodded, getting up so he could move closer to her. "Nathan?"

"Fiancée, soon to be husband." She flashed her ring, and gestured to her wedding dress.

"Oh, all this is for you, is it?" He referred to the decorations and the beach.

She shrugged lazily. "Yeah, I guess."

"You don't seem to fond of it. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"What's your problem?" Brooke retorted defensively, shaking her head, annoyed at the words. "I'm not allowed to sit here or something?"

"Well, my mom can't leave until you go inside, so it is kind of my problem."

"Whatever." Brooke rolled her eyes. "It really is none of your business."

"You know, it's always better to talk to strangers. Sometimes they know more than you think."

Brooke shook her head, turning to look at him. "Are you married?"

Lucas brought up his hand, and pointed to his ring finer. "Genius," he chuckled. "It's 2 years today."

"Oh." Brooke smiled sheepishly. "How did you guys meet?"

"We were best friends since grade school. Our parents always expected it so I guess it was just convenient for the both of us. Besides, what's better than spending your entire life with your best friend?"

Brooke nodded thoughtfully. "Sometimes friendship replaces love…to the extent that there's no time left for love."

"And this guy inside, is he a friend or are you in love with him?"

Brooke sighed softly, reaching up a hand to brush away the soft brunette locks, and wiggling her perfectly manicured toes into the sand "I've known Nathan since I was a little girl. After my parents died, him and his dad have become my family."

"That wasn't my question," Lucas said, facing his head to look at her.

Brooke bit her lip. "Yeah, I do, but just not in the way I thought I would."

He nodded in understanding. "Does that kind of love even exist anymore?"

"Does that mean you don't love your wife?" she countered at him.

He pondered on it for a second before answering. "We're happy. We have our own little world together and it works pretty well."

"That doesn't answer my question." Brooke chuckled, turning to face him.

Lucas rolled his eyes playfully. "This is more about you than me. Look, you have two roads to take. One leads to happiness and the other to an endless wait that may never be satisfied."

She pondered on the thought. "What if I find love after marriage?"

"You won't find it if you don't look for it, and you definitely won't find it sitting here talking to me." He chuckled. "Go inside and get married. It'll work out eventually, you have my word."

She shot him a genuine smile. "Thank you."

He nodded, glancing at his watch. "Well, I should get going." He got to his feet, shaking the sand off of his jeans. "I guess this is goodbye then."

She looked up, accepting the hand he had offered to help her stand up. "I guess so."

"Bye…" Lucas bit his lip realizing he never asked for her name.

"Brooke. Brooke Davis." She offered him a hand, which he shook.

"It was nice meeting you, Brooke. Enjoy your wedding. You deserve to," he said, waving as he walked away from her.

He started walking towards the parking lot, lost in thought, not realizing where he was going as he crossed the street to get to his car. He eyes popped open as he encountered two flashing headlights and his feet gave out under him, causing him to fall to the ground before everything went blank.

* * *

_Let me know what you think. _

_xx_


	2. Anywhere but here

Author's Note: First off, I want to thank everybody that took the time to review, it means a lot to me. Personally, I think this is my favorite story out of all the ones I've written, and I love the fact that people are taking time to read it, so thank you! Second, I want to address someone's review that said I supposedly didn't "credit the plotline" && I'd like you to know that I did in my disclaimer, so please read everything I've said before you accuse me. With that said, thanks to my amazing beta, Brittany, and I'll stop blabbing since most of you probably skipped right over this.

xx

**Chapter 1: Anywhere but here**

_"They say time heals all wounds, but in some relationships some wounds only get deeper within time." -KANK_

-

_2 years later…_

-

"Lucas!" Peyton yelled to her husband, adjusting her short black dress in the elongated hallway mirror located in the foyer of their 10,000 sq. foot mansion.

Lucas groaned and turned down the volume on the TV, unenthusiastic to find out what his wife needed from him. Usually, it was something he couldn't care less about, like taking her jewelry in for cleaning or picking up clothes that were strewn throughout the house. "What is it?"

Peyton's shoulders dropped at his words, the harshness of his voice cutting through her like a knife.

He had been like this the past two years, ever since the accident. Lazy, acting like he didn't have a care in the world. And God, she would do anything to make things the way they once were, but things felt so out of reach for her. So she did the only thing she could. She dissolved herself in her work. Whenever she tried to make things better, it seemed like Lucas would just close himself off even more. It seemed that all her efforts ended in vain and there was nothing else she could do to save the one thing that meant the most to her.

"Gosh, do you have to sound so annoyed all the time?" Peyton complained as she walked into the entertainment room, which was usually occupied by Lucas at least 12 hours of the day.

Lucas just rolled his eyes, used to the constant jabbers made at him. "Just tell me what you want me to do, Peyton."

"You could at least sound a little enthusiastic about it," she criticized him again, sighing internally. "Anyways," she continued with a roll of her eyes. "Do you think you could go pick up groceries for the week? Oh, and take Jacob to his guitar lessons?" She walked over to the table in front of him, picking up empty pizza cartons and used plates as she spoke.

"Why does he take those sissy classes?" Lucas asked, rolling his eyes again. "Whatever happened to basketball? And Peyton, you don't need to clean up my messes, I can do it myself."

Peyton sighed in defeat, placing a hand on her hip, dropping the material in her hands. "He doesn't like basketball, Luke. We've been through this. You need to stop pressuring him and support him in what he does enjoy doing." She shook her head, walking over to the small dresser on the other side of the room.

"Whatever." Lucas pursed his lips, running a hand through his hair. "Where are you off to now?"

"I have to interview some new intern," Peyton informed him as she looped small diamond hoops through her ear. "Oh, and do you think you could try and have dinner ready? The maid took off for 3 days and I really don't want to eat pizza or take out again. I'll probably be home around 9."

"Of course, your highness," Lucas spoke to Peyton's back as she walked out of the room. He heard the garage open minutes later, and the sound of a car engine zooming away.

-

Day after day for the past 2 years, the routine remained the same. Peyton had become deeply immersed in working for her magazine after becoming co-editor, and barely had time for her home life. The couple barely shared more than a few words in passing, and the closeness they had once shared had almost vanished completely.

He was always stuck with doing minimal things around the house, making him feel completely inadequate as a husband. It had all started with the accident…

_The headlights had come at him, knocking him unconscious before he even realized what was happening. After being unconscious for over 6 hours, he woke up in a hospital bed, unsure of the events that took place after the accident. _

_He groaned in pain when he tried to stretch his arms, rolling over to his side. He spotted Peyton in a plastic hospital chair, her head resting on his bed, her face expressing the extreme exhaustion she was feeling. _

_He stirred and tried to wake up without disrupting her, but the task proved unsuccessful as her eyes slowly fluttered open._

_"Lucas? Are you awake?" She asked concerned, lifting her head up and rubbing her eyes._

_He gave up and fell back onto the bed. "Water," he requested her in a raspy voice, his head finally hitting his pillow._

_Peyton was instantly on her toes as she walked over to the water purifier. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she handed him a cup of water, which he gulped down greedily._

"_Sore as hell," he answered her. "What happened?"_

_The confusion was apparent in his eyes as he searched her hazel orbs, trying to find an answer. "It was a hit and run, Luke. The good news is that the doctor said everything should be all right in a week or so," she told him, bringing a hand up his cheek._

_Lucas nodded, sighing into her touch. "Did the scouts call?"_

_Peyton bit her lip. "Actually, Lucas about that-," she began in an uneasy tone, softly bringing her hand down to place it over his._

_Her voice was interrupted when the doctor walked in. "I see that you're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked over to the patient, marking down something in his notebook after looking at Lucas' readings._

_"Like hell," he replied, shifting a little on the bed. "I can barely feel my legs."_

_The doctor nodded. "That's understandable. Everything should be fine soon, but the bad news is we found a permanent sprain in your leg. It-"_

_"Permanent sprain?" Lucas interrupted him as he glanced questioningly at Peyton. "What the fuck does that mean?"_

_"A bone in your femur was damaged badly and we tried our best to fix it, but we have reasonable doubt to believe you may never be able to take place in rigorous physical activity," the doctor informed him, taking down more notes on his notepad as he released Lucas' hand from a metal brace._

_Lucas eyes widened as he slowly tried to stretch his hand. "That includes basketball?"_

_"Especially basketball. It might cause even worse damage and at this point you should feel lucky those are the only consequences."_

_"Lucky?" Rage and horror, mixed with disbelief and shock began to set in. "You've got to be kidding me. I was getting ready to go pro with that win and your trying to tell me I can never play again? Lucky, my fucking ass."_

_The doctor bit his lip, unsure of what to say to the man, when Peyton interrupted. "We'll take care of this. Thank you for everything."_

_The doctor nodded. "Your welcome, miss. Your husband should be ready to check out by tomorrow afternoon and a nurse should be by soon to give you information on physical therapy." He made a few more notes as he turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him._

_"Lucas-," Peyton started, taking his hand in hers._

_"Don't Peyton. Don't tell me it'll all be okay. I just need to be alone right now."_

_She slowly nodded as she released his hand. She stood up and dropped a kiss on his cheek, outlining his jaw with her finger. "I love you, Lucas." She gave him a small smile before walking out the door, leaving him to his thoughts._

Ever since that day, he hadn't been able to find a decent job that he would enjoy doing, leaving him to feel incapable and causing him to be bitter and cynical. Peyton became more successful in her career as each day passed, her art becoming a hit with many designers. Her magazine had recently become the 2nd bestseller, leaving a lot more time for work, and a lot less time for him. She was basically raising the family with her money, a fact that constantly hovered over Lucas.

The lust had left their marriage long ago, but neither did anything about it. For now, it was something safe, something stable that they had relied on most of their lives. There were occasional romantic moments, but it was barely enough to keep a marriage alive. Yet, neither of them was willing to give up on the comfort that had evolved during their life together.

----

"Brooke… Brooke… BROOKE!" Nathan yelled over the vacuum cleaner, which had seemed to take a permanent residence at least 3 hours of each day.

Brooke turned off the machine, turning around to face him. "What is it?'

"You know, the house might collapse if you keep cleaning this often," he informed her as he adjusted his tie. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nathan, take off your pants."

"Take off what?"

"Your pants," Brooke repeated impatiently, hands on her hips.

"Here?" he asked confused.

"Where else?"

"But why?"

"Why? Why do you think?"

"Shit! Are you serious?" Nathan's eyes widened as he finally caught on. "I've always wanted to do it in the kitchen."

Brooke gave him a funny look as he took off his pants and handed them to her. "C'mon Nathan. Quickly, I don't have a lot of time."

"Okay, now it's your turn," Nathan smirked after he was finished.

Brooke looked at him quizzically. "Nathan, I don't need to take off anything, because my clothes don't have stains."

"Stains?"

"Yes, stains. Like these on the front of your pants." She shoved the material in front of his face. "And you were all ready to go to your meeting with these on."

Nathan rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Brooke…when will you stop being my mother and start being my wife?"

"When you stop being my child and become my husband," Brooke countered, throwing his pants into the washer.

"If I stop being your child, who will you mother?"

Brooke bit her lip. "Nathan, just because I can't have kids doesn't mean you have to act like this."

Nathan let out a sigh, frustrated with Brooke's inability to accept his feelings on their whole issue with kids. They had found out about a year ago that she couldn't conceive after a complication with her first pregnancy…

_Nathan ran down the hallway in the hospital, frantically looking for Brooke's room. _

"_I'm l-look-lo-," he panted, trying to catch his breath from running up the hospital's 3 flights of stairs. _

"_How can I help you?" the nurse at the front desk asked understandingly, a feeling of sorrow already washing over her as she watched the young man look in nearby rooms for his wife._

"_I-I'm looking for my wife, Brooke Scott. She's 5 months pregnant… I have to see her. The hospital called me and they said it was serious-" The words came out in a rush as Nathan caught his breath, running a hand through his rough hair. _

_The nurse offered him a supportive smile as she looked at her computer, searching for the name. "She's in room 12. Down the hall to your left, son."_

"_Thank you." Nathan gave her a grateful, yet terrified smile as he rushed down the hallway. _

_He stood outside her door for a moment, unable to move, glancing at her beautiful face through the glass that was the top half of the door. He could tell she was crying, the way her knees were pulled up to her chest and her shoulders were shaking heavily. She looked so small… so afraid and vulnerable. He had never seen her this way in the number of years he had known her. _

_He snapped out of his daze and walked into the room, immediately taking her sobbing body into his arms.  
_

"_Nathan, I didn't mean to-I was trying to put-" She kept sobbing, uncontrollable tears falling down her cheeks._

"_Shh, baby. This is not your fault, you hear me? Everything's going to be fine," he told her soothingly as he ran a hand through her hair, bringing her body closer to him to help control her shaking. _

"_N-No it's not. He's gone, our little boy. He's gone forever. I-I'm just so, so sorry." She leaned in closer to him. _

"_Brooke, don't apologize." Nathan could feel his eyes misting over as he heard the news, but he knew that he had to be strong for her. The moment he started breaking down, she would turn into a mess, and she didn't need that right now, not at all. _

_The couples' moment was interrupted as a doctor walked through the door. _

"_I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to have a word with you both," she stated apologetically._

_Nathan looked at Brooke. "Are you up for it, sweetie?"_

_She nodded as she sat up straighter and wiped her tears, trying her best to compose herself. _

_He looked at the doctor, motioning for him to continue as he put an arm around Brooke and softly rubbed her back, hoping to comfort her in any way he could. _

"_It appears that the accident has caused Mrs. Scott to now be unable to conceive children. I'm so sorry, but we everything we could. If I can do anything for you, please let me know. Maybe at a later date we can start talking about your other options, such as surrogacy or adoption." _

_Nathan tried to hide the disappointment in his eyes as he looked over at Brooke, watching her break inside as she digested the information. _

_The doctor smiled sympathetically at the couple as she silently exited through the double doors and left them to their thoughts. _

"_Brooke, sweetheart-"_

_Brooke shook her head. "It's all my fault, Nathan. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear. I should've been resting and-" she broke off as a sob escaped her lips and she buried her face into his chest, unable to continue._

"_Babe, this was in no way your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself for this. Everything will be all right." He wrapped his arms around her as she continued crying into his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears of grief. _

Everything had changed after that day. He told her numerous times that it was okay, that she had nothing to feel sorry or inadequate for, but it felt like he constantly blamed her and she was always putting herself down because of that fact.

He shook his head, snapping out of his daze.

"Okay, well listen," he told her. "Tonight is the new hotel opening, what time do you want to go?"

Brooke sighed, turning around. "I'm not coming, Nathan."

"Your not coming? Brooke, if I show up alone everywhere, people will think there's a problem."

"So? Who cares what they think?" she asked.

"What about what I think?" he challenged.

Brooke sighed again, turning around to face him. "Look Nathan. These business parties, the openings, they're just not for me. I don't belong in that part of your life."

"Brooke," Nathan pleaded, reaching an arm out and bringing her closer. "You belong in every part of my life."

"Nathan, think about it. When was the last time we did something I wanted?"

"Brooke, you want to clean 24/7. And I'm sorry, but that really isn't my idea of a good time."

"Okay, fine let's talk about it," she proposed.

"Whoa… talk? No, not now, I have to go." Nathan let her go, walking away.

"Why can't we talk about it? You always start something and when I want to talk about it, you bail," she shouted after him.

Nathan turned around, switching on the vacuum cleaner. "What did you say?"

"Nathan, c'mon. I want to talk… Nathan!" Brooke sighed and threw her hands in the air as he walked out of the room, yelling something about a meeting.

Her life hadn't necessarily been bad for the past couple of years, but there was still a feeling, a feeling that lay in the pit of her stomach that told her something was missing. Nathan showered her with so much affection and she could never ask for more, but there wasn't the connection she desired, the love she craved for.

It had felt like they had grown even further apart when she had found out she couldn't have children. He always said he didn't care, but she knew that Nathan loved kids and that he somewhat resented her for it.

Yet, they had made their own little world for themselves. And while it wasn't perfect, it was comfortable. He loved her more than she thought possible and she wasn't willing to hurt him in any way.

----

_Please review xx_


End file.
